


Now

by magequisition



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma still isn't good at dealing with worry. Worry means emotions, and emotions are terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miamoretti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoretti/gifts).



He walked into the diner triumphantly, his smile dying at the sight of a very angry Emma storming towards him.

“So you came back, did you?” she asked.

“I-of course I did?” Killian said, slightly confused.

She smacked his shoulder hard. “Lucky for you! How could you do that, Killian? We were developing a plan – we didn't know what Elsa was going to be doing – I asked you not to go!” Her eyes started to shine and she pushed him out of her way, storming past him and leaving the diner.

He froze for a minute before turning quickly on his heel and following her.

“Emma,” he called. “Emma, sweetheart,” he said, grabbing her arm to stop her when he caught up. “I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I remembered an encounter I'd had with Elsa many years ago and felt sure that i could handle it.” He stepped closer to her, his hand still on her arm. “It wasn't my intention to worry you, love.” He closed the distance between them and kissed her hard, relaxing slightly when he felt her hand come to his ribs and grip his jacket. Both of his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers splaying along her back as he tried to infuse every bit of the love he felt for her into the kiss.

When they finally parted, she rest her forehead against his. “Don't do that to me again,” she whispered.

“Aye, love. I'm not going anywhere,” Killian replied. The words were no sooner out of his mouth than his vision went white and his stomach flipped.

When his vision cleared, Killian glanced around and smirked.

“You know, love, if you wanted me in your bedroom you could have simply asked,” he said, one eyebrow raised as he realised they were in Emma's room at Granny's.

Emma blushed. “I...did not mean to do that...” she said, grinning. “I've been working on a transport spell, but I haven't managed to do it on myself yet. I guess with my emotions so high...”

“And your thoughts in your bedroom?” Killian replied.

“Cheeky,” Emma said.

“But not wrong, no?”

Emma grabbed him by the edges of his jacket and kissed him, pushing the leather off of his shoulders. He shook it off of his arms just as she pushed him back several steps to press him against the wall. His good hand came up to her hair, tangling in the blonde strands.

He loved her hair.

The feeling of his fingers tugging at her hair seemed to spur her on as she pressed against him more eagerly, her hands trailing down his chest to tug up at the bottom of his loose shirt. He released her hair for just a moment to wrestle it over his head and toss it to the ground before kissing her neck, nipping at it lightly with his teeth.

“No,” she said, pushing him back gently. “Tonight's mine.” He leaned back against the wall, happy to let her take the lead – he knew how badly she needed it sometimes, to feel like she had control in a world where the abnormal and unexpected was a common occurrence; and anyways he couldn't deny that he'd always found himself attracted to controlling women. She pressed against him again, a flurry of teeth and tongue attacking him. He pressed his hips forward slightly, knowing what it would do to her, and he wasn't disappointed. Her hands hit his hips and she shoved him hard against the wall again, her lips leaving his to kiss and bite at his neck before dropping to her knees.

Killian swallowed hard. “Emma, love, you don't have to - “ his words cut short when she pulled open his leather pants.

“But I'm going to. Because I want to,” she said, flicking her eyes upwards to look at him as she leaned forward slightly to take him into her mouth, wasting no time and enveloping as much of him as she could. She smiled around his cock as he gasped, good hand sliding against the wall for purchase, hooked hand turned carefully away so as not to damage Granny's wall while it too slid. She bobbed her head quickly a few times before sliding her lips along him again, taking him deep enough to cause her to choke slightly before backing off. Sucking hard, she slid backwards until she released him with a loud pop and walked towards the bed, leaving him panting and desperate still standing against the wall, pants still tight around his hips and cock jutting out, shiny with precum and her spit. When she looked back at him, he stared at her with pleading eyes. Her only response was to start removing her clothing carefully, one article at a time, folding each and placing it on top of the chair in the corner nearest the bed.

“Gods, Emma, please,” Killian said softly. “Be in charge – I love it when you are – but please, Emma, love...”

She didn't respond, only continued placing her clothes on the chair. When she was completely naked, she moved to the bed, leaning against the pillows propped against the headboard, and slid her hands slowly along her torso before sliding two fingers inside of herself. She chuckled when she heard Killian whimper against the wall.

“You scared the life out of me today, Killian,” she said softly as she pumped her fingers. “I thought that I was going to lose you. And when I realised how much _that_ scared me, well...” her thumb brushed over her clit and she bit back the gasp that tried to escape. She'd seriously misjudged how turned on she already was. 

“I know, Emma, and I'm sorry. I promise to listen to you next time, to be more respectful of your feelings. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or frighten you.” Killian's voice was growing in desperation as his cock began to leak steadily. 

“Do you want to show me how sorry you are?” Emma asked, fighting to keep her voice steady as she circled her clit slowly. 

“Gods, yes. Yes, Emma. Please.” 

“Take off your pants and get over here.” 

Killian didn't think he'd ever managed to peel off the leathers so quickly in his life, although he did trip some when they got tangled between his ankles as he stepped out of them. He crossed the room in two quick steps and knelt beside the bed. 

“Emma Swan, I am sincerely sorry for the worry that I caused you today, my love. There is not a thing in the world I regret more than any hurt or pain I bring to your life, and I will do anything in my power to show you what you mean to me.” 

Emma bit her lip and tried to ignore the tears that sprung to her eyes at his words. She lifted the fingers that had slid inside of herself once more and brought them to his lips, teasing over them with her wetness. Looking her carefully in the eyes for any flash of disapproval, he held her wrist gently in his good hand and without breaking eye contact, slipped his lips along her fingers slowly, swirling his tongue around them to taste her. When he slid them out he exhaled sharply and his eyes drifted closed for a moment. When he reopened them to meet hers again, hers were filled with tears that she couldn't hide this time. 

“Come here,” she whispered. He obliged quickly, climbing up on to the bed beside her. She pressed down on his shoulders to encourage him to lie down before positioning herself on top of him and sliding down, sighing as she felt him fill her completely. 

“Gods, Emma,” he whispered. “You feel so good – always so good – and you're so beautiful.” His good hand and the flat edge of his hook trailed slowly along her bare skin, the hot and cold dichotomy sending her into overdrive as she moved above him. When his teasing fingers found her clit and began to rub in slow circles that were at odds with her rapid movements, her head dropped back and she let out a loud moan. 

“Killian,” she whimpered. 

“That's it, love, that's the way,” he whispered, pulling himself to sit upright and wrapping his free arm around her to hold her close to him, still pressing his fingers to her clit. “Let yourself go, Emma, it's alright. I'm here, my love, right here with you.” His lips brushed against her ear. “Come for me, Emma, please.” 

She gripped him hard, one hand clutching at his hair and the other scratching at his back as his words sent her over the edge. He tensed as well as her muscles sent rolling contractions along his cock, but he restrained himself until her tremors had subsided and she was clinging to him, still rocking slowly against him as she let out one small whisper. 

“Now.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Mia (who wanted the porn) as well as the rest of my once upon an instagram family, who wanted the fic. You ladies light up my life and despite the short time we've been friends, I already know I'd be lost without you. LOVES! <3


End file.
